Subestimar es un gran error, Kyle
by Xiochiro
Summary: Kyle Hyde aprenderá que edad y estatura no son requisitos muy necesarios para vencerlo. OneShot leve KylexMelissa ¡Eso mismo!


No hay muchas historias de este juego así que quería hacer un leve aporte 8D, quizás la pareja se les haga algo extraña pero a mi me parec adorable XD (L). Pensaba en hacer una colección de Oneshot pero debo de analizar la idea (?)

**Hotel Dusk pertenece a Nintendo, esto es solo de fans para fans!**

...

Era un hábito suyo. Cualquier cosa que considerase importante o imprescindible de recordar, lo anotaba en su pequeña libreta negra.

En cierto modo le ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

Evaluando la información, con cuidado de no olvidar ningún detalle, memorizándola cuidadosamente en su cabeza y después borrar lo que podría ser peligroso de tener andando consigo. No podía estar arriesgándose a que le llamaran alguna especia de acosador o espía.

Esa sería una buena trama, se la contaría a Martin después a ver si se hacia algo de dinero con otra novela barata de las suyas.

Pero no podía desconcentrarse a estas alturas, debía de repasar la información para después deshacerse de ella y evitar cualquier tipo de mal embrollo. Ese hotel quizás era la última oportunidad de hallar el escondite de Bradley.

Miró hacia los pasillos, asegurándose de encontrarse totalmente solo –cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado en ese hotel. No era el más transitado que digamos- se sentó en la escalera sacando cuidadosamente aquella libreta que tanto le había ayudado y le debía hasta ahora, abriendo esta en una página al azar para leer su contenido.

Se trataba de Kevin Woodward, exactamente el tipo de información que no le convenía andar acarreando. Así que antes de poner el borrador en marcha decidió leer antes de arrepentirse después.

(Enserio debía de mejorar su caligrafía)

_Cirujano endeudado por negligencia médica, cuenta saldada por su esposa, nunca revelando la forma en la que consiguió todo aquel monto de dinero (Al parecer, dinero sucio). Esta lo dejó repentinamente por discusiones sobre el mismo tema por lo que Kevin lleva buscándola junto a su hija Meli-_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntando por sobre su hombro, tratando de leer.

-¿M-Melissa? – Sobresaltado, guardando la libreta rápidamente, volteando la cabeza para ver mejor a la pequeña. Nunca creyó haber estado tan cerca de un paro cardiaco tantas veces en una sola noche, solo pensar que hubiera sido Smith le daba escalofríos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces a estas horas de pie, renacuajo? – Recuperando la compostura- ¿Acaso tu padre no debe de estar buscándote? – observando a la menor bajar los demás escalones hasta quedar frente a él, quedando a casi la misma altura. Parecía bastante mayor a los 10 años que tenía, debía admitie y claro era más alta que los niños de su edad, pero seguía siendo una pequeña mocosa por donde se le mirase.

-No creo que le importe…-mirando hacia el suelo por un momento, pero después de un rato volvió a encarar al castaño- Tú también estás levantado cuando deberías de estar durmiendo.

-Cosas de adultos…- recargando sus brazos en el escalón detras suyo. Melissa no hizo más que meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, creándose un silencio que la misma niña rompió.

-¿Por qué no puedo leerlo también? –observando al mayor, refiriéndose a la libreta.

-Eso enana…también son cosas de adultos- Cerrando los ojos intentando sonar de lo más tranquilo y calmar la jaqueca que se le estaba formando. Estaba muy cansado como para seguir aquella conversación sin sentido. Tenía cosas muchos más importantes en las que pensar y estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que responder con lo mismo? ¡No soy una cría! – enfadada, acercando su rostro al del retirado detective. Pero este solo respondió colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la menor.

-Con esa altura…difícilmente alguien va a creerte. Quizás si tomas bastante leche dejes de encogerte un día… Pero eso también es algo poco probable – Dándole unas leves palmadas.

- No es justo…-sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse, queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

El mayor comenzó a rascar su nuca intentando pensar en algo que pudiera decir para animarla. Si la niña lloraba sería un completo fastidio, pero tampoco era que Kyle Hyde fuera el mejor en entretener a niños pequeños.

-¿Era una carta de tu novia?...-desviando la mirada hacía sus pequeños zapatos, sucios de tanto jugar afuera en la tierra. A la doncella del lugar no le debería de parecer algo muy agradable el limpiar después.

Kyle se paralizó por un momento para después mirar a la chiquilla algo sorprendido. ¿Novia? Sabía que los chicos sufrían de una amplia imaginación en estos días pero eso era ridículo.

-¿Novia? –aguantándose las ganas de reír- Lo lamento, pero te haz equivocado por lejos.

- ¿Quieres decir que no? – Ahora era ella quien le miraba sorprendida.

- Eso mismo – Sonriendo para si- Ahora no estoy muy para relaciones que digamos.

- A que no tienes una por lo viejo y aburrido – Riendo suavemente, ocultando aquella melodiosa risa tras su pequeña y delgada mano. Un acto bastante adorable, debía de admitir nuevamente el "viejo y aburrido" vendedor de máquinas de cocer de bolsillo y remueve-pegamento.

- Ni lo pienses mocosa. Aunque no lo creas, solía ser todo un seductor con las mujeres – cruzándose de brazos con aire orgulloso, aunque no muy seguro de haber sido correcto el usar la palabra seductor con una niña de 10 años.

Ahora que lo recordaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquella época de su vida, parecía mucho más lejana de lo que era en verdad. Pensándolo bien, no había tenido ninguna novia formal desde aquellos años. Solo repentinos "encuentros femeninos" –como le gustaba llamarlos- cada vez menos frecuentes y no más duraderos que unas cuantas noches.

- ¡Pues tus trucos no funcionarán conmigo! – Sonriente, cruzando los brazos de igual manera que Kyle. Pero este solo alzó una ceja en dirección suya.

- ¿Por qué querría yo a un renacuajo como tú? – ¿Ella pensaba que quería conquistarla? Eso definitivamente no estaba bien. Ahora debería de vigilar con cuidado la información que Melissa podría llegar a darle al dulce y comprensible Tío Dunning.

- ¿Acaso no crees que podría ser buena novia? – colocando los brazos en jarra, otra vez enfadada. Para ser tan pequeña tenía bastante carácter.

- En unos 10 o 15 años quizás pueda decirte…por ahora mejor vete a jugar con tus muñecas mientras esperas – Diciendo de manera desinteresada. De todos modos ya había olvidado el motivo principal por el cual se encontraba sentado allí en la escalera, solo a él no se le pasaba por la cabeza de haber ido antes a su habitación y evitarse cualquier encuentro como en el que se hallaba ahora.

- ¡Te demostraré que puedo ser la mejor novia de todas y quedarás mudo de la impresión! – Enderezando la espalda, soltando las palabras con más confianza y convicción de la que había en su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso, enana? – Sonriendo levemente, recargando sus antebrazos en sus piernas tomando una postura más relajada, desafiando con la mirada a la menor. Le estaba divirtiendo ver a la pequeña tan molesta, observando la duda y la vergüenza apoderarse de su infantil rostro. Como podía suponer, Melissa no había pensado antes de hablar.

- Al parecer he…-Dos labios estrellándose contra los suyos le hicieron callar en seco. Completamente perplejo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aquello había sido tan fugaz que no le dio tiempo ni para reaccionar. Un beso.

Melissa rápidamente regresó a su lugar para contemplar el petrificado rostro del mayor, con la mirada totalmente en blanco sin mover ningún músculo y sus ojos como platos.

-He ganado yo – Con una amplia sonrisa pegada en el rostro mientras se alejaba dando saltitos en dirección al comedor. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, volteó en dirección del castaño.

- ¡Nunca subestimes el poder una mujer, anciano! – sacándole la lengua antes de retirarse del pasillo dejándolo completamente solo.

_¿Pero que Mier-..._

- ¡Kyle! No tienes ni idea de la información que me he pillado en la oficina de Du-…¿Kyle? ¿Pasa algo? Hombre tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma…

Al escuchar la voz del botones del hotel Dusk, Kyle salió de su poderoso trance parándose rápidamente, limpiando el polvo de sus pantalones en intento de parecer normal.

- Nada importante…-dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta del comedor. Dios su jaqueca parecía no dejar de crecer a medida que avanzaba la noche. Por suerte Louie pareció notar aquello y pudo deducir fácilmente que no le convendría demasiado preguntar más sobre el tema.

- Como tú digas…Por cierto…

-¿Sí?

- ¿Es idea mía o tu cara está más roja? - Louie debería de aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

...

**.Fail Fic is Fail.**

reviews plz 8D!


End file.
